Avenger:Redux
by skycloud86
Summary: Alternate version of my fanfic Avenger. Set 21 years after Day Three.
1. Crossroads

_**A/N - This story is a different version of my fanfic "Avenger". It starts on the day of the main events of that story (the 21st anniversary of Day Three), and the events that took place in Avenger before that day took place in this story, but this story has a very different conclusion. It's basically one of the ideas that i had for the ending of Avenger and I decided to write it. As usual, Alex is my OC, and most of the other characters are the property of Fox. The story begins at 10.00am on the 21st anniversary, which in the original Avenger is early on in Chapter Two.**_

**10.00am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex chucked the phone onto the table and sat down. Jane seemed to have vanished without a trace, and he was getting impatient, knowing that the longer their captives remained alive, the greater their chances of survival. He gazed absent mindedly across at the trio and his eyes met with Kim's and, for the tiniest moment, he felt a connection to her. Pushing all thoughts of such bonds out of his mind, he stood up to greet Jane when she arrived at the warehouse.

"Is everything ready?", Alex enquired, in regards to the plan to dispose of the bodies once the captives had been killed.

"100 percent", Jane replied, a look of relief on her face. She hadn't expected her plan to require a lot of the procedures it had needed, and she was now mentally preparing herself to become a killer, to avenge her father. Although she would never condone his actions in his final hours, she still loved him adn felt a great loss when he was shot dead inside CTU.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours", Alex said. He planned to go to the Internet cafe he ran and take some money out of the safe, thinking it best to lie low somewhere after the deed had been done. Although he knew that he and Jane had been extremely careful not to leave any forensic clues, there were people, places and money trails that could be their downfall, and he knew that he had to consider his actions carefully, like a chess player.

**10.15am, a road in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Minutes later, and Alex was literally at a crossroads, both physically and mentally. To turn left would be to carry out the plan, to turn right would be to get the hell out of Los Angeles and leave Jane to sort out her own mess. Instead, Alex drove straight ahead and never looked back.

**10.20am, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Leslie was sat in the conference room sipping from a cup of coffee. Deeply worried for Jack, she couldn't help but imagine what sort of situation he was in. She had heard all about his ordeals over the years, and they had thought that his past was now buried and gone for good, but now old wounds were being slit open and she was concerned that Jack would be badly affected by this whole situation.

**10.15am, a Internet cafe, Santa Monica - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Mary, one of Alex's employees, was busy questioning him as he was taking money and documents out of the safe.

"Where have you been, Alex?", she enquired, both curious and worried although she knew that he didn't have to answer that.

"I made a mistake, and I right now I need to do all that I can to correct that mistake", Alex replied, deciding to be somewhat honest.

"Mistake, Alex? You in trouble with the authorities?", Mary asked.

"In a way, yes, but don't worry about it, OK?", he assured her as he walked out of the cafe. Leaning against the frame of the door, Mary watched as Alex drove off. She knew him fairly well, and the two were good friends, but this secrecy and strange behaviour was very out of character for Alex and she was worried for him.

**10.30am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jane was busy sorting out the CTU documents she had bought from a source within the FBI. As she came to the file about her father, she paused and opened the file slowly and with respectful reverance, as if doing so was respectful towards her father. She looked at his photograph and remembered the father he had been when she was child, the parent she had loved and the man she had adored. After a while, she closed the file just as she opened it and turned her head to look at the captives. Noticing that they were all asleep, she sighed and sat down.

**10.40am, a house in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jamey kicked in the door of Jane's house, and entered along with a number of other FBI agents. They searched the apartment, looking for any evidence that linked Jane to the disappearances of Chloe O'Brien and the two Bauers. As she searched a messy table, she came across two photographs. One was of a dark-haired man with brown eyes, who looked like he was in his fourties. The other was a younger woman, with dark brown hair, angular features and blue eyes. Both of the pictures looked fairly old, which told Jamey that these people were probably a few decades older by now. She decided to take the pictures back to the FBI and see if Leslie could identify them.

**11.00am, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Her hunch had been correct. Leslie had immediately identified the pair as Stephen Saunders and Nina Myers, and informed her that both had died exactly 21 years ago, and that both had links to Jack Bauer. Nina had been a CTU agent at one time, but had been working for terrorists and had murdered Jack's wife when she was attempting to escape after her cover had been blown. Saunders was a man known to the FBI, and Leslie didn't know anything new about him.

"This has to have something to do with the events of that day, doesn't it?", Leslie enquired. She wondered what Jane's exact motives were. Saunders had been killed by the widow of a CTU agent, not by Jack, so why target him?

"If you ask me, I bet it does. We're still looking through items seized from Jane Saunder's house, so we might uncover something else". As Jamey spoke, Howard came into the room, a wide grin on his face.

"I've just uncovered something which I think will be more than relevant to this investigation". Jamey and Leslie listened intently.

"17th September 2002, Nina Myers is admitted to the prison hospital at Valley State Prison. At 4.00pm that day, she gave birth to a boy, Alexis Myers. Ms Myers was asked who the father was, but she declined to say, and also asked that noone at CTU was to know about the child. The kid was brought up in Boston by his aunt. I have found evidence, such as a driver's licence, that indicates that an Alex Myers, sharing the same birth date, is living in Los Angeles. I believe that Alexis and Alex are one and the same", Howard looked pleased with himself as he revealed this information."He apparently owns an Internet cafe in Santa Monica. I've sent a couple of FBI agents over there to check it out".

"There's no need to, I took everything out of the safe already", a voice coming from near the door of the conference room said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Jamey looked at the young man with confusion, before realising just who it was.

"Alex Myers?", she queried, to which Alex replied with a nod, before approaching the table and placing the documents and money he had taken out of the safe down onto it.

"I assume you have some sort of agenda, coming here and brazenly introducing yourself?", Leslie spoke up. She knew who Nina Myers was, and she wasn't about to look weak or upset in front of Nina's son.

"My only agenda is to make sure Jack Bauer, Kim Bauer and Chloe O'Brien are all safely rescued from Jane Saunders. I know where they are, and I admit to helping with the kidnappings. I only ask for one thing in return, immunity. Grant me that, and I will help you as much as possible, including testifying against Jane Saunders", Alex explained, hoping that this was the best way to correct the mistake. George Berkeley, who had been listening at the door spoke up.

"Fair enough, Alex. Are you gonna tell us where to find them?", he queried.

"I'll direct you to them. Jane is expecting me back there shortly, and I think I may have a way of ending this whole situation without bloodshed", Alex said.

**11.15am, a road in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex was driving back to the warehouse with two FBI SUVs following close behind. Jamey, who was in the passenger seat of Alex's car, passed him a comm unit.

"Put this in your ear. We'll be able to hear everything you say, as well as being able to communicate directly with you", she explained.

**11.35am, ****a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

As Alex walked back into the warehouse, he noticed that the three captives were now awake, much to his relief. Leslie had asked him to make a certain comment that would tell Jack that help was on its way. Standing close to the trio, Alex slowly picked up the one gun that he and Jane had and examined it.

"You know what, Jack? It's been a pleasure meeting you. Almost a shame to have to kill you, though. You remind me of my uncle Ira", Alex commented, fully aware that the Uncle Ira he was referring to was actually Leslie's uncle, and that she had once told Jack how she reminded her of her favourite uncle.

"Jane, how many bullets do we have?", Alex questioned, as he took out the magazine as if to check the bullets.

"We should have enough in the gun", Jane replied and, as soon as Jane wasn't looking at him, he dropped the magazine on the floor, which had the desired consequence of the bullets rolling across the warehouse floor.

"Fuck, they've gone everywhere!", Alex cursed as he bent down to retrieve the magazine and, as he watched Jane chase after a couple of bullets, he whispered to the FBI agents listening in via the comm unit.

"I think nows a good time to come in", Alex said, keeping his eyes on Jane.

Minutes later, a bunch of FBI agents stormed into the building, guns at the ready.

"FBI! Get down on the ground, now! Both of you!", an agent yelled. Both Jane and Alex laid down on their stomachs, with their hands on their heads. Alex looked sideways towards Jane, and saw the confusion evident on her face. As they were handcuffed and brought to their feet, a FBI agent untied the three captives. Standing up, Jack rubbed his aching wrists, before looking over at his kidnappers with a mix of anger and confusion. As Jane was taken out of the building, Jack approached Alex, roughly grabbing him around the neck.

"If you've hurt her, I will kill you", he growled at the shocked Alex.

"I haven't hurt her, Jack, she's outside. She went to the FBI", Alex replied, hoping to calm Jack down.

"And how do you know this?", Jack questioned him.

"Theres a comm unit in my ear. I went to the FBI as well", Alex told him, and Jack thought about this for a while, before loosening his grip on Alex. He looked in Alex's ear and was relieved to see the aforementioned comm unit. He walked outside, and saw his girlfriend for the first time in hours.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're OK!", Leslie said as they embraced each other.

"Yeah, I am. Kim and Chloe are both OK, too", Jack replied, a huge grin on his face. As Alex was brought out of the warehouse and put in one of the SUVs, he saw Jack and Leslie reunite, and realised that he had made the right choice.


	2. Explosive

**10.00am, a Internet cafe, Santa Monica - Two weeks after Chapter One**

The morning sun was already melting the streets and a sweaty Alex wiped a sheet of sweat from his forehead. As he approached the Internet cafe, he felt a strange sense of danger, although there was nothing to be worried about. No charges had been filed against him, and Jane's trial wasn't for a month or two, so he didn't have to worry about anyuthing connected to the events of a fortnight ago.

Minutes later, car alarms shattered the quiet like the bomb planted inside the cafe had shattered windows. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the unconcious Alex laid on the floor, his body bloodied. Inside the cafe, flames licked at every surface and tiny explosions could be heard as the computers were destroyed.

**10.15am, a house in Los Angeles - Two weeks after Chapter One**

This was no ordinary suburban house in the leafy outskirts of LA, this was the base for one of Jane's more immoral associates. Clutching the phone with gloved hands, he confimed to Jane that his plan had succeded, that Alex Myers would cause her no more problems. He laughed as he recalled his handiwork coming to fruition, as the explosion shattered the peace and quiet of that street in Santa Monica. Placing the phone back in his pocket, the mysterious terrorist looked out of the window as if he were expecting company.

**10.30am, St John's Hospital, Santa Monica - Two weeks after Chapter One**

Still unconcious, Alex was led in a hospital bed. His injuries weren't as severe as the paramedics had thought, but the dried blood on his pale skin and the cuts and bruises made his injuries look bad. Sat next to his bed was a worried Jack, who had been called by the FBI. He looked anxious, and if someone was watching him, it was as if Jack's own son was in the bed. He looked down at the floor for a few minutes, until a noise from the bed made him jerk his head back up.

Alex groaned as his eyes slowly opened and his body reminded him of what had happened. As he realised where he was, he looked around the room. Noticing Jack, his eyes widened with surprise as Jack smiled with relief.

"Did that really happen?", Alex enquired, his voice croaky adn dry. Jack poured some water ionto a plastic cup and helped a grateful Alex sip from it.

"If you're referring to the bomb, then yes, it did, Alex. That, however is the least of your worries right now", Jack assured him.

"Noone died, did they?", Alex asked, anxious. He knew that the bomb was meant for him, and he also knew that he would hate himself forever if someone had died in the explosion.

"Nope, noone else even got injured, Alex", Jack replied.

'This just makes me want to testify even more, Jack", Alex stated, his voice full of determination.

**10.40am, Central California Women's Facility - Two weeks after Chapter One**

Jane was sat at the edge of her bed, deep in thought. Considering her current situation, she was rather relaxed and seemed glad to be in jail rather than being on the run as a murderess. She had no remorse or regrets, though, and if she had the chance to change her actions, she would refuse it immediately. The trial was scheduled to go ahead in a months time, and she had no delusions about her prospects. The mountain of evidence against her would put her behind bars for the rest of her life.

**11.00am, a house in Los Angeles - Two weeks after Chapter One**

The gloved terrorist was leaving his base, ready to cross the country and wait for a new assignment. He hated waiting around and he especially hated it when his intended victims survived. Knowing that Alex was alive meant that he had to get out of California fast, even though he was sure that Alex had not seen him. Closing the door behind him and turning to face the street, his thoughts turned to his destination and his next job.


	3. Memories

**3.45pm, a street in Washington DC - 1 week after Chapter Two**

He should have known that his failure to kill Alex Myers would be his downfall and he cursed himself as he hid behind the dumpster. The FBI had him surrounded, and he was fast running out of options. He spotted his chance and he fled down a alleyway, only to be shot at from behind. Shocked into submission, he sank to his knees as the female FBI agent who had caught him approached.

Agent Renee Walker was more than happy to help catch this guy, and couldn't wait to give Jack the good news. She had met Jack some years ago around the time of the Sangala affair, and he had made a lasting impression on her.

**7.00pm, a house in Santa Monica - 1 week after Chapter Two**

Alex was lying on his bed, half-asleep. Since his discharge from hospital that afternoon, he had been busy sorting out insurance and other internet cafe-related business, and now he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep in his own bed. Feeling his various injuries, he felt lucky to be alive and had no fear about testifying. That afternoon's capture of his would be murderer in DC had only helped to cheer him up, and he knew that this chapter in his life would soon come to a close.

**8.00pm, FBI headquarters, Washington DC - 1 week after Chapter Two**

He knew what was expected of him if he was captured and, if he didn't meet those expectations, he knew that his employers would meet them for him. He located the false tooth that had been implanted into his mouth, and took it out. Unlike most teeth, this one was made out of plastic. Opening it, he took out the cyanide capsule and plucked up the courage to meet his employer's expectations.

**11.00pm, a house in Santa Monica - 1 week after Chapter Two**

Alex woke up suddenly and quickly sat up, and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his side. Groaning as he slowly laid back down, he tried to remember what had woken him up so suddenly. Realising that his phone was ringing, he reached across to his bedside table and felt around for the phone.

"Alex Myers?", the voice on the other end asked, as Alex rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, this is Alex Myers. Who is this?", Alex replied.

"Not yet. Tomorrow morning, at 11am, i want you to meet me outside the old CTU building. Don't tell anyone and don't bring anyone", the voice, a man, told him and before Alex could ask why, the caller hung up. Alex stared at nothing in particular for a few minutes, trying to remember the voice or come up with any theories as to why this man wanted to meet him at the old CTU building of all places.

**9.00am, a street in Los Angeles - 1 week after Chapter Two**

He was very early for his meeting with Alex, but he was anxious and so he was sat in his car listening to some random radio station. The reason for the meeting was a personal one. Taking out a picture of his mother, the man looked at her with sad brown eyes and tried not to cry.

**11.00am, a street in Los Angeles - 1 week after Chapter Two**

As Alex parked up, the man who had arranged the meeting got out of his car and approached Alex's car and waited for him to get out.

"Hello Alex, thank you for meeting me", he said, shaking Alex's hand.

"You gonna tell me what this is all about? Who are you?", Alex asked, both curious and nervous. He knew that Jane might send another assassin after him, and he had to be careful about who he met.

"My name is Kyle Farrell", Kyle stated, smiling slightly as he said his name. Alex thought for a minute about the name.

"You're Jamey Farrell's son, aren't you? I'm so sorry for what happened to your mother", Alex said. He had been horrified by what his mother had done to Jamey Farrell.

"I'm sorry about what happened to yours as well. She might have killed my mother, but I don't believe in eye for an eye", Kyle replied.

"Neither do I, Kyle. You've probably heard about what me and Jane planned, but I just got sucked into it and I am eternally grateful that I was able to come to my senses before I did something terrible".

The conversation went on for some time, and both agreed to keep in touch. They shared a bond that was both tragic and disturbed, both senseless and deep. Sons of murdered mothers, offspring of those who died too soon. As they left the scene of their meeting, both Kyle and Alex thought of their mothers.


End file.
